


Believe in Something

by theFullMoonWolf



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Ryan Bergara, Angel Shane Madej, Demon Ryan Bergara, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFullMoonWolf/pseuds/theFullMoonWolf
Summary: Ryan constantly wonders why Shane is never scared. The answer is simple: how can you be scared of something you do not believe in? This proposes the next question for Ryan. What does Shane believe in?





	1. Demons and Angels

Everyone thinks that Shane is the demon- a powerful one at that. They are wrong. He is an angel, I am the one who had fallen.

When Ryan first invited Shane to work with him on Buzzfeed Unsolved he didn’t think the other man would say yes. But to his surprise, the tall man seemed delighted to be asked. “Yeah! Someone needs to provide some logic to your show. I mean ghosts? Aliens? You can’t have two believers on the show.”  
“Oh, cool. Thanks by the way- for saying yes.” Shane patted Ryan’s shoulder before falling into his seat, dragging his headphones over his ears.  
“No problem.” Ryan left to the other side of the building, where his desk was at the time. There was something about Shane, something that left Ryan a bit off- wondering.

The next time they saw each other was when Ryan had to brief him on the newest episode. Shane sat on the desk, black coffee in hand, rolling his eyes whenever Ryan so much was brought up the topic of aliens. “They don’t exist Ryan.”  
“Yes, they do!” They didn’t argue about much, except the supernatural. Ryan believed in everything and Shane believed in nothing.

Ryan remembers the first time he asked Shane if there was anything he believed in. “So is there anything you believe in?” They were out of the office. At Ryan’s apartment, playing videogames, fighting over handfuls of popcorn.  
“Big Foot.” Ryan thought the tall man was joking.  
“Well you’d have to, you see him every family reunion.” He laughed before Shane threw another short joke his way. “Do you actually believe in Big Foot?”  
“I believe in the possibility of his existence.”  
“So really you believe in nothing.”  
“Science.”  
“That isn’t belief, belief required faith.”  
“Well, then I guess I believe in nothing.” Shane turned away from Ryan, unpaused the game and quickly killed Ryan’s character. All that ran through Ryan's head was: _believing in nothing… how lonely must that be?_

Shane doesn’t believe in demons. Shane doesn’t believe in anything.


	2. Shane's side

_Contrary to what most people think Shane believes._

He believes that bigfoot is real and not an ape that escaped from the zoo. He knows that angels and demons are real. People think only one who truly doesn’t believe could be so fearless, that isn’t true.

Shane has faith- faith that all that is out there wouldn't hurt him. A demon has been at his right hand for years, never was he hurt by the other. How could one be afraid of what has never hurt them, never given them a reason to be afraid? It is easy to play it off as disbelief for the cameras.

If anything the demon had been hurt by angels more than an angel could ever be hurt by a demon. They let him **_burn_**, while they remained unscathed.


	3. Chapter 3

People believe that to fall from heaven one had to be evil.

Ryan was never evil, just curious. A few too many questions and he had fallen. They pushed him off the clouded edge. Things with white wings aren't always the fucking good guys.

It had been devestating at first. Ryan had once been an angel, yet he never knew how evil his own family could be. The color of his wings was unsettling, from pure white to pitch black. But what had been worse was knowing that he had been cast out by devils in disguise. He had seen what angels could do, and it sparked a question: if angels could be like this... how would everything else act?


End file.
